Aliss Versions Horreur
by Xmiss-roxyX
Summary: Vous avez déja entendu parlez d'alice au pays des meirveille .. Hey! bien mon histoire se situe plutot au coeur de cette jeune fille .. La jeune Fille Qui se nomme Aliss vivera cette fois plutot un cauchemard qu'un reve o o'


**Voici L'histoire d'Alice ou plutôt Aliss**

**Moi : Dommage le personnage ne m'appartienne pas.. donc ses Pourquoi je garde le contexte de L'histoire mes je change certainement moment et lieux.. etc.. )  
Cette fic contient des contextes avec du LEMON ) donc pour ceux qui aime pas sa partez car il ya beaucoup de LEMON !!! ) . L'histoire Par Beaucoup de drogue et surtout la descente aux enfers d'une personne. Surtout Le personnage Na pas le meilleur Langugage qui soient donc avertie et surtout Pour les homophobe PARTEZ !!!**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

_Le commencement des aventures d'Aliss. Le début de l'histoire est consacré beaucoup sur Aliss ainsi que les personnages qui L'entour. Aliss prendra une décision qui fera changer le court de l'histoire complètement. Alors Lecteur tu te pose beaucoup de question ? .. CERTE.. Voyons si tu trouveras avant notre grande aventurière quelle erreur commettra-t-elle._

**Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Jeanne ma meilleur amie. C'est parents sont partie une semaine au Mexique. Conclusion.. La maison a nous seul, plein de beaux garçons, alcool, et autres substances illicites.**

**20H38 DANS LA CHAMBRE D'ALISS...**

**J'étais assise devant mon nouveau bureau avec un miroir ovale. Je me coiffais les cheveux et cela faisait déjà 30 minutes que j'essayais de remonter ses criss (Sacre) de cheveux avec des barrettes. Après avoir terminer enfin cette épreuve ardu.. il y avait maintenant la deuxième cher amie.. comme toute les fille.. Ouvrir notre garde-robe n'est pas très compliqué je l'approuve .L'étape suivant s'avère plus difficile. Choisir les vêtements qui m'ira a merveille .Bien sur tout cela peut me prendre des heures. JE sais bien que beaucoup de gens me disent que tout me vas a la merveille. J'en suis ravie.. Mes croyez vous que J'ai sincèrement besoin de ses encouragement. Je sais exactement que je suis parfaite. Je suis d'une taille moyenne.. Élancé.. J'ai les yeux bleu et les cheveux presque noir.. J'ai un nez fin et la bouche parfaites. Alors.. Pourquoi J'aurais besoin de ses commentaires.**

**1 heures plus tard j'entendis ma pauvre mère du salon me crier de descendre. Mon amie Jeanne Était enfin arrivé. Je déteste parfois cette fille. Pourquoi croyez-vous, car cette une gosse riche elle a tout pour elle. C'est parent sont si naïf qu'ils lui la laisse faire ce quelle veut. Même a 17 ans elle a déjà un BMW rouge.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivé chez eux le salon était déjà bondé de personne. Tout au fond Marc mon amoureux me fit signe de s'approcher. Il était la avec plusieurs garçons. Ils se passèrent toute un par  
un un joint .C'est la dernière soirée avant la rentrée des cours donc pourquoi pas ce défoncé a fond.  
Plus…. Tard..**

**Un sentie de faiblesse m'envahi.. J'était la couché sur le dit de Jeanne plusieurs personnes me regardaient.. Je regardai un peu partout et je me voyais J'étais la étendue sur le lit nu. Ils y avaient cinq garçons debout avec leurs pantalons baissés. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit. J'ai eu tellement peur que je suis partie a pleurer. Je suis sortit de la maison en courant et Jeanne me criait après de revenir que c'était seulement un malentendu..**

**Pauvre conne**

**voila les mots que J'ai criés avant de fuir.**

**Paul (père) :** Aliss est une jeune fille très cultivé. Plusieurs adolescentes de son âge sont irrespectueux en vers leurs parents. Mes aliss est tout simplement différente. C'est une jeune fille brillante qui étudie en fond dans ces études.

**Claudia (La mère) :** Aliss a maintenant 18 ans et je crois quelle n'en encore eux aucune relation sexuel car elle est très réservé. Ma fille me confie tout, nous avons une relation très surprenante. Je crois que plus tard elle deviendra médecin comme sont père et moi.

**Marc (amoureux) :** Aliss est une fille vraiment à l'aise .Elle a un fort caractère et elle dit tout haut ce qu'elle pense a l'école. C'est parent me font assez rire car ils croient qu'elle na jamais baisé avec un garçon .Aliss est une fille plutôt cochonne, elle veut toujours baiser avec moi. La seul chose que je ne comprends pas ces que au party de Jeanne elle avait accepté de sucé moi et tout mes copain. innocente.D'un moment a L'autre elle ses réveillé de sont petit monde et elle partit a pleuré.. Pauvre

**MOi:** WOW QUELLE SUSPENSE ( MDRRR OO)  
ALISS: OUI MA VIE N'EST PAS ENCORE FINIT ... MALHEUREUSEMENT  
**MOI:** CA VEUT DIRE QU'IL VA Y AVOIR PLUSIEUR CHAPITRE_... **!!! YOUPIIII ... ( CRIS COMME UNE FOLLE)**_  
ALISS: OKÉ MES SORT_** ) ICI  
**_ALISS: SINOM PLUS PERSONNE VIENDRA LIRE TON HISTOIRE :o  
**MOI** : OKÉ!! ... MES VIVRE LA SUITE )  
ALISS: JESPERE QUE JE VAIS MOURRIR A LA SUITE  
**MOI**: JESPERE PAS JE VEUT PAS PRENDRE TA PLACE IDIOTE ...!


End file.
